Super Smash Bros. Flash
Super Smash Bros. Flash, commonly abbreviated, is an non-profit Flash fan game developed by Cleod9 Productions and published by McLeodGaming. The game is loosely based on Super Smash Bros. Melee in the menu format, music and numerous other fields such as game play modes. The game features several characters from the [http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(universe) Super Smash Bros. series], such as Mario, Samus Aran, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. It also features many third-party characters, including Sonic the Hedgehog (who, at the time of the game's creation, was not confirmed to be a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and Mega Man X. Besides that, it also includes original fan characters like Blade and Blue. The original browser version for Super Smash Flash was first launched on entertainment media website Newgrounds to mixed to positive reception. A downloadable EXE version was made available seven days later on the McLeodGaming website. Super Smash Flash 1 & Super Smash Bros. Crusade is getting rebooted with a new game called Super Smash Bros. Flash, which is completely ignoring the basis of the first game and starting a new with gameplay mechanisms that are more similar to the ones in the official Super Smash Bros. games. On August 21, 2016, Super Smash Bros. Flash celebrated its tenth anniversary launch on Newgrounds. To commemorate this event, McLeodGaming released a video confirming the inclusion of "SSF ''mode" and "''SSBC mode" on SSBF's special mode which purposely recreates the physics and quirks of SSF. [1. Gameplay Super Smash Flash's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional 2D fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd off the stage. The arrow keys (or A, S, D and W for a second player) are used to move the character around and crouch. The O and P keys (or G and F for a second player) are used to jump and attack, respectively. Pressing a movement button and the attack button together will initiate a special attack, much like Melee's B button attacks. Matches can be played in either time, stock or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. In the Classic and Adventure modes, every level has both a time limit and a chosen amount of lives; if the player does not KO the opponent before time runs out, they lose a life and have to restart the level. Both modes can also be selected in the game's Melee mode, but if a winner is not decided when the time runs out, the player with the highest number of lives left is declared the winner. Melee's Coin is absent. The game is loosely similar to Melee, but most, if not all game mechanics are missing. The characters only have five total attacks (not counting their jump, which surprisingly does some damage for certain characters) and it is almost impossible to recover since every character is lightweight, jumping does not send your character very high into the air, the character cannot perform a third jump, and all attacks do 50%+ damage (even the normal ones). Additionally, it is possible to rack up over 1000% damage, even though it is not possible in Melee. The game also lacks hit effects for all attacks. All of these mechanic flaws resulted in negative responses. The following explanation is based on the gameplay of the demo'. [1 Super Smash Bros. Flashs gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional fighting games, a character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage accumulates, and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the easier it is for a character to be knocked off the stage. The controls are also different from its predecessor. The W, A, S, and D keys are now assigned to Player 2's movement, while the arrow keys move a player 1. The O and P keys still remain in P-1's possession, however, as the O key is used for special moves(or activating a Final Smash), the P key for standard attacks, the I key for shield, and the 1 key for taunting. P-2 uses the 1 key on the numpad for special moves (or activating a Final Smash), number 2 for standard attacks, numpad 3 for shield and number 4 for taunt. Players can customize their controls in the menu. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd, or if they self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. Should two or more players accumulate the same amount of points, there will be a Sudden Death match to determine the winner. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all of their lives, they are "defeated", and the match concludes when there is only one player, or one team left standing Playable characters The characters are the fighters which represent the universe they belong to. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a Final Smash. There are 2 types of characters: starter characters, which are available for use from the beginning, and unlockable characters, which are accessible only https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Piranha_Plant_(SSBU) after being unlocked. characters from the past game are confirmed to return and Mega Man X was intended with Model X, who was ultimately by the classic Mega Man; which has sparked controversy regarding whether Mega Man should be regarded as a newcomers or veterans. All deconfirmed characters have the possibility to return as expansion characters. This list is a compilation of the characters that have been confirmed playable for Super Smash Bros. Flash, with a total of including as Beta.[2] They are listed here by series. This is a list of the playable characters in the Super Smash Bros. Flash, commonly known in official sources as fighters, Number indicates the order of appearance in the series, ε or ' indicates Echo Fighters, fighters that share the same movesets and traits as another clone. Vaterans *Bayonetta *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Captain Falcon *Cloud *Chrom *Corrin *Daisy *Dark Pit *Dark Samus *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Dr. Mario *Duck Hunt *Falco *Fox *Ganondorf *Greninja *Ice Climbers *Ike *Jigglypuff *Incineroar *Inkling *Isabelle *Joker *Ken *King K. Rool *King Dedede *Kirby *Link *Little Mac *Lucario *Lucas *Lucina *Luigi *Mario *Marth *Mega Man *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Mii Fighters **Mii Brawler **Mii Gunner **Mii Swordfighter *Mr. Game & Watch *Ness *Olimar *Pac-Man *Palutena *Peach *Piranha Plant *Pichu *Pikachu *Pit *Pokémon Trainer **Charizard **Ivysaur **Squirtle *R.O.B. *Ridley *Richter *Robin *Rosalina and Luma *Roy *Ryu *Samus *Sheik *Shulk *Simon *Snake *Sonic *Toon Link *Villager *Wario *Wii Fit Trainer *Wolf *Yoshi *Young Link *Zelda *Zero Suit Samus Newcomers *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Funky Kong *Birdo *Bandana Dee *Waluigi *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Krystal *Tails *Knuckles *Super Sonic *Shadow *Rayman *Chibi-Robo *Bomberman *Naruto *Lloyd *Ichigo *Sora *Luffy *Goku *Vegeta *Black Mage *Riku *Dark Riku *Toad *Toadette *Much Rider *Kratos Aurion *Meowth *Snivy *Crono *Diego **Okapi **Armadillo **Mommy Jaguar *Alicia **Otter **White-Tail **Baby Crocodile *Baby Jaguar *Dora the Exploer *Boots the Monkey *Roger *Max *Caruso *Fiona *Buzz *Renji Abarai *Sasuke Uchiha *Rock Lee *Klona *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Sportacus *Stephine *Robbie Rotten *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Timmy Turner *Jimmy Neutron *Blue *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Azrael *Blade *Blue *Robo-Ninja *Spikeman *LarryBoy *ThingmaBob *Chan-Li *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Tuffy Nibbles *Quacker *Tyke *Spike *Butch *Eagle *Lion *Monster-Jerry *Robot-Cat *Shantae *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Frozone *Mega Man X *Zero *Isaac *Sandbag *Woody *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Dracula *Aladdin *Jasmine *Crash Bandicoot *Hercules *Banjo-Kazooie *Mulan *Li Shang *InuYasha *Tarzan *Spyro Stages It was announced that all stages would have a Battlefield form and Omega form. It was later confirmed that there will be stages and that all stages will be available from the start. New *Hueco Mundo *Hidden Leaf Village *Tower of Salvation *Twilight Town *Casino Night Zone *Central Highway *Chaos Shrine *Planet Namek *Rainbow Route *Saturn Valley *Temple of Time *Clock Town *Crateria *Gangplank Galleon *Mushroom Kingdom III *Bumblyburg *Bomb Factory *Bowser's Castle *Olympus Coliseum *Emerald Cave *Hylian Skies *Lunar Core *Meteo Campaigns *New York City *Nintendo 3DS *Phase 8 *Skull Fortress *Silph Co. *Skyward Voyage *Animal Rescue Santer *Deep Jungle *Desk *Devil's Machine *Dora's House *Final Valley *Flat Zone + *Lake of Rage *Agrabah *Beast's Castle *Mumbo Mountain *100 Acre Wood *Pride Lands *Metal Cavern *Blue's Neighborhoods *The Swamp *Palutena's Shrine *Galaxy Tours *Steel Diver *World Tournament *Venus Lighthouse *Battlefield *Big Battlefield *Final Destination *Waiting Room Returning From Super Smash Bros. *Peach's Castle *Mushroom Kingdom *Yoshi's Island *Congo Jungle *Hyrule Castle *Planet Zebes *Dream Land *Sector Z *Saffron City From Super Smash Bros. Melee *Princess Peach's Castle *Rainbow Cruise *Mushroom Kingdom *Mushroom Kingdom II *Yoshi's Island *Yoshi's Story *Kongo Jungle *Jungle Japes *Great Bay *Temple *Brinstar *Brinstar Depths *Fountain of Dreams *Green Greens *Corneria *Venom *Pokémon Stadium *Poké Floats *Mute City *Big Blue *Onett *Fourside *Icicle Mountain *Flat Zone From Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Delfino Plaza *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Bros. *Rumble Falls *75m *Bridge of Eldin *Pirate Ship *Norfair *Frigate Orpheon *Halberd *Lylat Cruise *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Spear Pillar *Port Town Aero Dive *New Pork City *Summit *Castle Siege *Flat Zone 2 *Skyworld *WarioWare, Inc. *Distant Planet *Smashville *PictoChat *Hanenbow *Shadow Moses Island *Green Hill Zone From Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *3D Land *Golden Plains *Paper Mario *Gerudo Valley *Spirit Train *Dream Land *Unova Pokémon League *Prism Tower *Mute City *Magicant *Arena Ferox *Reset Bomb Forest *Tortimer Island *Balloon Fight *Living Room *Find Mii *Tomodachi Life *PictoChat 2 *Pac-Maze *Super Mario Maker *Boxing Ring *Gaur Plains *Duck Hunt *Wily Castle *Suzaku Castle *Midgar *Umbra Clock Tower From Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Mushroom Kingdom U *Mario Galaxy *Mario Circuit *Woolly World *Jungle Hijinxs *Skyloft *Flat Zone X *Gamer *Garden of Hope *Town and City *Wii Fit Studio *Wrecking Crew *Miiverse From Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Dracula’s Castle *Great Plateau Tower *Moray Towers *New Donk City Hall Items Category:SSB universe Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Game Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:McLeodGaming